<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals AU Bonuses [PODFIC] by Opalsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634684">Rivals AU Bonuses [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong'>Opalsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and so my heart beats wildly [PODFIC] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Social Media, Sound Effects, Worldbuilding Bonuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Competitive Cultivation. Basically if the Hunger Games were Asian.</p><p>If you, like me just last week, had no idea what the fuck Competitive Cultivation is, you might be thinking ‘how is John Oliver going to ruin gardening competitions tonight’? Because to us English speakers, the term ‘competitive cultivation’ sounds like a bunch of people trying to win first prize at the local county fair for ‘biggest rutabaga’.</p><p>I don’t care if that thing is the size of my head, the only reasonable use for a vegetable that big is as a dildo, and I am not putting that up my butt!</p><p>But to the twenty-or-so East Asian countries that participate in the International Nighthunting Union’s competitions, Competitive Cultivation — or CompCult — is a big fucking deal.</p><p>Bonus scenes and worldbuilding extras from and so my heart beats wildly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and so my heart beats wildly [PODFIC] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivals AU Bonuses [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748562">Rivals AU Bonuses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood">lily_winterwood</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Total Length</b>: 1:36:50<br/><b>Music</b>: <i>Memory</i> by Sugarcult<br/><b>Cover Art</b>: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong">Opalsong</a><br/><b>Zipped File for Easier Downloading</b>:<a href="http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/MDZS/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses.zip">All MP3s Zipped</a> [68.8 MB]</p><p>Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<table class="downloads odd">
  <tbody>
    <tr class="first">
     <th class="track">Chapter</th>
     <th class="duration">Duration</th>
     <th class="download">Download</th>
     <th class="download">Streaming</th>
    </tr>

<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 1. LAST WEEK TONIGHT: Competitive Cultivation</td>
<td class="duration">00:21:10</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%201.mp3">MP3</a> (14.8 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="even">
<td class="track">Chapter 2. before the beginning</td>
<td class="duration">00:02:56</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%202.mp3">MP3</a> (2.3 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 3. a dinner in lotus pier</td>
<td class="duration">00:06:03</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%203.mp3">MP3</a> (4.4 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="even">
<td class="track">Chapter 4. after baifeng mountain</td>
<td class="duration">00:04:53</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%204.mp3">MP3</a> (3.6 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 5. after baifeng mountain, take two</td>
<td class="duration">00:06:50</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%205.mp3">MP3</a> (5 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="even">
<td class="track">Chapter 6. The Late Show with Wang Huqiu: Lan Xichen's Interview</td>
<td class="duration">00:16:19</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%206.mp3">MP3</a> (11.5 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 7. no stranger to love</td>
<td class="duration">00:11:55</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%207.mp3">MP3</a> (8.5 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="even">
<td class="track">Chapter 8. what happens at the Olys...</td>
<td class="duration">00:12:11</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%208.mp3">MP3</a> (8.6 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 9. welcome home</td>
<td class="duration">00:05:35</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%209.mp3">MP3</a> (4.1 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>
<tr class="odd">
<td class="track">Chapter 10. the nie mingjue thirst archive</td>
<td class="duration">00:08:58</td>
<td class="download">
<a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/and%20so%20my%20heart%20beats%20wildly/Rivals%20AU%20Bonuses%20Chapter%2010.mp3">MP3</a> (6.4 MB)</td>
<td class="streaming"><audio></audio></td>
</tr>

  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>